


I belong to you

by ninjaatheart



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaatheart/pseuds/ninjaatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucy and Mina are a couple, Jonathan is their best friend and they still live in victorian England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I belong to you

**(AN: So, this is basically a slight Dracula AU, where everything that happened on the show still happens but with Lucy and Mina as canon. I just re-wrote all their scenes (and some between Mina and Jonathan) as if they are a couple and nobody really gives a shit or anything. Chapters are the episodes, up until 6. **I have been sitting on this for a while now and finally found the will to publish it, so I hope you like the first chapter. Also, sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language)****

 

* * *

 

They walked into the room, looking around in awe, admiring the sheer size and décor of it. It looked fancy, but tasteful and when the waiter came around and offered them champagne, Jonathan couldn’t help but notice the glass and how it must be worth more than he makes in a week. He voiced his thoughts aloud which earned him a chuckle from his companion.

„Don’t be so hard on yourself. And besides, it’s worth more than you make in a month.“

„Lucy!“ Mina chided from Jonathan’s right, looking at her behind his back. The blonde only grinned at her, not taking her warning tone serious.

„We’re only having a bit of fun. You’re not cross with me, are you? I would be simply devastated.“

Jonathan drank from his glass, looking straight ahead and smiling slightly at the antics of his friend.

„Of course not, you’re far too charming.“ In fact, he could never be really cross with her, but she didn’t need to know that. Knowing her, she would only use it against him, tease him even more.

„I am, aren’t I?“ She raised her eyebrows and grinned slyly at Mina, who blushed and looked away, whereas Jonathan just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend’s behavior.

Looking around the room, a tall blonde man caught his eye and Jonathan winked at him.

„If you’ll excuse me, I’m off.“ He freed himself from Lucy’s and Mina’s grip and started in the direction of his friend when a hand on his arm stopped him.

„Now, you’ll remember your promise, won’t you?“ The blonde looked serious now and he thought better than to joke or tease her.

„I’m your guest tonight, not a journalist.“ He looked at her and when Lucy nodded in approval, he took off.

„He’s such a darling, isn’t he?“ Lucy said to Mina, now that they were alone, both looking after their friend who now greeted Alistair with a firm handshake. Mina turned to look at the blonde now.

„Don’t tease him too much, my dear. You know he doesn’t like it.“

„Why, that is the reason I do it.“

Lucy grinned again, taking Mina’s hand in her own and tugging softly at it to make her come closer.

„And don’t pretend that you don’t like it either. I have seen you hiding your smile behind your hand more than a few times. But let us not talk about this any longer than necessary. We came here to have some fun after all. Come along, my love.“

She quickly leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Mina’s nose, then turned around and dragged her partner with her.

* * *

 

It turned out to be a nice evening with lots of dancing and laughing and now their host finally introduced himself by giving out wireless light bulbs. Lucy wasn’t sure what to think of Alexander Grayson and his invention, when it clearly wasn’t even working.

She heard a gasp from her right and then „Lucy! Lucy look!“ was uttered and sure enough, Mina’s light bulb was glowing, without a chord or a wire. The look on Mina’s face was pure delight, fascination and curiosity. Lucy didn’t understand much of science, but she could tell that this was something out of ordinary. And it was quite beautiful how the light illuminated Mina’s face, making her look even more beautiful and angelic than usual.

As more and more light bulbs started to glow, the room looked more wonderful with every new light added to it. Mina laughed, from happiness, just because she was here to witness such a thing firsthand. The way her whole face was brightened (and not only by the light bulb in her hand) made Lucy speechless and just fall even more in love at the sight. She didn’t even look at the lights anymore, she only had eyes for the brunette.

When the lights went out again, there was a stunned silence in the room, before everyone started to applaud. As it died down, Grayson came off the stage in their direction and as a proper lady would, Lucy reached out her arm to introduce herself.

„Lucy Westenra.“

„Miss Westenra.“ Grayson took her hand and kissed the back of it. „Ravishing’, he added as he looked at her.

On her right, Mina rolled her eyes and tried not to let her annoyance show. But who was this man to call her Lucy „ravishing’ (Lucy was, of course, but only Mina had the privilege to say this to her, especially in that tone of voice, and no, she was not a jealous person).

„And this is my beautiful friend, Mina Murray.“

Grayson turned to her now, looking at her intently.

„Miss Murray, you look a little shaken.“

„I am not sure what I just witnessed.“ (She meant the wireless light bulb. And that he just hit on Lucy. But mostly the lights.)

„The future, Miss Murray.“ (She really hoped not, Lucy only belonged to her.) „The beginning of a new era.“

Mina wasn’t sure if she really believed that. Looking straight ahead, she thought about the past minutes again, trying to figure out what had happened. She tuned out the ongoing conversation beside her, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

„He seems quite smitten with you.“ Lucy looked at her.

„Uh, the green eyed monster rears its ugly head.“ Jonathan looked at the blonde, almost challenging her, looking triumphant being the one who outwitted her for once.

„Mr. Grayson is just being polite.“ Mina tried to ease the tension between the two and really, there was just no possibility that Grayson was interested in her. He already was gone to speak with Lady Jayne and the way he looked at her spoke volumes.

„More than polite I’d say’, was all Lucy answered. Mina could see that this was making the blonde feel self-conscious, having a rival, who didn’t know yet that Mina was very much and very happily taken. She took Lucy’s hands in her own and gave it a light squeeze, to reassure her that there would be no reason for Lucy to doubt herself. The blonde smiled softly at her, letting her jealousy go for the moment. Mina smiled back adoringly, making Jonathan feel like an intruder in their private moment (yet again, he constantly feels like this around them). He looked away and let them have their moment without interrupting it, knowing both of them needed it.

* * *

 

They were back at Mina’s house, sitting together in her bedroom, Lucy lying on her stomach with a book in her hand, while Mina was stretched out on a chair, twirling her hair. The atmosphere was light and warm, but Lucy couldn’t shake away the uneasiness she felt ever since she met Grayson and saw the way he looked at Mina. She couldn’t take it anymore so she spoke her thoughts out loud.

„Grayson? Don’t be absurd.“

„Well, you must have noticed the way he leered at you.“

Mina looked up to see piercing green eyes looking at her.

„He did not.“

„Well, he could become your new friend. At least he wouldn’t be boring.“

Now Mina just rolled her eyes, seeing Lucy grin because of her jab at Jonathan. This happened every time they were together and mostly the blonde would be upset that the tall man wasn’t with them to hear her words.

„As much as I enjoy having you spend the night at my house, could we please, for once, talk about something other than how tedious you find Jonathan? And besides, he’s not boring.“

Lucy just laughed, quietly and Mina once again rolled her eyes.

„But you know how I just love to talk about him.“

„Don’t start. Please. Can’t we talk about something else for a change?“

Mina looked over to the bed from her position on her chair, catching Lucy’s eyes. They exchanged a look and then shared a smile. The brunette started to get up from her sitting position, making her way towards the bed.

„Well, if we must.“ The blonde lay her book aside and smiled expectantly at Mina. The brunette reached the bed and just as she was about to sit down next to Lucy, there was a terrible noise coming from outside. They both startled and looked at each other, then to the window. Lucy got up from the bed and together they looked outside.

„Do you see anything?“ Lucy asked, feeling a bit scared.

„No’, was the immediate answer, and feeling the fear in Lucy, she grabbed her hand, holding it tight.

„What do you suppose it is?“

But Mina didn’t know how to answer that, so she just gave the blonde a reassuring smile. They looked into the darkness for a little while longer, until Mina broke the silence.

„Shall we go to bed, darling?“

Lucy looked out of the window one last time before nodding and making her way to the bed. They got under the covers and cuddled close together, quickly falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 


End file.
